Our Relationship
by RinriChoi
Summary: Ketika hubungan itu tak ada masalah, namun tiba-tiba satu pihak ingin mengakhirinya. Inilah sebuah hubungan yang sesungguhnya, dan itulah yang terjadi pada Yesung & Ryeowook [YeWook/Oneshoot/YAOI]


"_Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir, sekarang."_

"_Kenapa, hyung? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku membuat hyung kesal? Apa… a-apa hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"_

"_Aku akan menikah."_

"_Kau bajingan, hyung!"_

**.**

**.**

**-OoO-**

**Our Relationship **© Choi RinRi

Cast : YeWook couple

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa

Genre : Romance.

Warning : YAOI, Out Of Character, some typo(s).

**.**

**.**

Pandangannya menatap tak tentu, ia bingung. Memperhatikan pria di sampingnya, kekasihnya, yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa suara. Seakan sifat bawel layaknya ibu-ibu bergosip menghilang entah kemana. _'Ada apa ini'_, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hyung," satu kata yang akhirnya terlontar dari bibir kecilnya, bahkan terlihat begitu kecil untuk ukuran bibir seorang pria. "apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ryeowook, pria kecil itu menatap ragu Yesung, kekasihnya. Ia merasa bahwa pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 3 tahun itu sedang berada di tingkat mood terendah, mungkin.

"Hubungan kita."

Kepala yang awalnya menunduk kini mendongkak cepat. _'Hubungan? Hubungan apa?'_, pikir Ryeowook. "Hubungan kita?" Ryeowook bertanya, seolah mengulang kembali pernyataan Yesung.

Udara dingin di kota Seoul pada malam hari benar-benar membuatnya tersiksa. Ketika Yesung tiba-tiba menelponnya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke taman seperti saat ini, Ryeowook mengiyakan saja. Karena berkencanlah satu-satunya tebakan Ryeowook mengapa Yesung mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

Dan kini ia benar-benar ingin merutuki diri saat tahu bahwa ini bukanlah kencan. Hanya berdiam diri di salah satu bangku taman, duduk bersebelahan di bawah pohon berdaun berselimut salju. Entah itu dapat di sebut kencan atau tidak, ditambah dengan sikap Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya mendiamkannya.

Apa ia berpikir bahwa Ryeowook tidak punya kesibukan lain?

"Ya, hubungan kita." Yesung menjawab, dengan kalimat yang hampir sama. Dan itu membuat Ryeowook merenggut sebal.

"Jangan bertele-tele! Apa hyung tidak tahu bahwa aku kedinginan disini?" jawab Ryeowook sedikit kesal, dan ada sedikit maksud terselubung saat berkata bahwa ia kedinginan. Ia ingin di peluk, begitu.

"Ah, aku bingung harus bagaimana memulai pembicaraan ini, Ryeowook ah!" Yesung tampak mengacak rambutnya kesal. Jujur, disaat Ryeowook melihat tampang Yesung yang serius seperti itu, ada sedikit rasa takut terbesit di benaknya. Entahlah, ia pun tidak tahu kenapa.

"Katakan saja." Ryeowook kini berani menatap manik hitam kekasinya itu, sepasang mata yang selalu mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Aku…"

Ryeowook menunggu.

"A-aku…"

Ryeowook masih terdiam, masih menunggu.

"Aku… aku…"

Ryeowook menunggu, dengan kesabaran penuh.

"Aku rasa hubungan kita harus segera di akhiri, Wookie."

Dan kali ini Ryeowook membeku.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir, sekarang." ulang Yesung, saat ia tahu Ryeowook tak sedikit pun merespon ucapannya. Yang ia tahu, dengan sangat jelas ia tahu bahwa kini Ryeowook justru seolah tak mau mendengarkan ucapannya tadi. Yesung melirik sedikit, melirik namja yang kini hanya terdiam sembari tatapan lurus ke depan. Tatapan kosong.

"Demi penguasa bumi dan langit, ini adalah lelucon terburuk yang pernah hyung ucapkan. Ini tidak lucu, jangan bercanda-"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak bercanda!"

Tubuh mungilnya seketika tersentak. Yesung membentaknya, untuk pertama kali dalam 3 tahun selama mereka berpacaran. Dan kini bisa ia rasakan tubuhnya bergetar, Ryeowook menangis.

"Maaf tapi-"

"Kenapa hyung? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa aku membuat hyung kesal? Apa… a-apa hyung sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Ryeowook mengguncang bahu lebar kekasih- atau mungkin sebentar lagi bergelar mantan kekasihnya itu. Memaksa Yesung menatap kedua matanya, menatap kedua mata yang kini terlihat begitu redup.

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu, Ryeowook ah. Sungguh." Yesung tersenyum tipis, kedua tangan berjari mungilnya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi tidur Ryeowook.

"Kau bohong, hyung! Kau jahat! Aku membencimu!" Ryeowook berkali-kali memaki Yesung, juga memberinya beberapa pukulan yang bagi Yesung tak terasa apapun didadanya. Dan kepalan tangan kecil itu berhenti 'meninju' ketika Yesung dengan paksa mencengkramnya, kemudian menarik Ryeowook dan memeluknya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Menjauh!" Ryeowook masih menangis, memberontak saat tubuh kecilnya mendapat pelukan dari tubuh pria yang telah menghancurkan kepercayaannya, kebahagiaannya, dan tentu hatinya itu.

Yesung tak berbicara apapun, ia terus memeluk tubuh kecil itu hingga akhirnya terdiam. Hanya terdengar isakan-isakan kecil, mungkin Ryeowook lebih memilih diam dan menangis hingga mungkin air matanya habis. Siapa yang tahu.

Sebuah cengkraman kuat Yesung rasakan di pinggangnya, yang ia tahu bahwa tangan itu terasa begitu dingin di indra perasanya. Dan dengan pelan ia membuka jaket kulitnya, memakaikannya pada Ryeowook. Dan namja berwajah manis itu tak memberikan penolakan, karena ia pun membutuhkannya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku mohon dengarkan aku." Yesung berucap pelan, begitu lembut hingga membuat Ryeowook memilih untuk menutup matanya. Biarlah, ia ingin tertidur untuk saat ini, lalu segera bangun dan mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa kata-kata 'berakhir' yang Yesung ucapkan hari ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya rapat. Sungguh, mendengar ucapan Yesung seperti itu justru semakin membuatnya sakit. Ia merasa bahwa Yesung hanya mempermainkannya. Membawanya terbang tinggi, dan selanjutnya ia akan dibuangnya begitu saja, dijatuhkannya dengan cepat hingga ke dasar bumi.

"Tapi aku hanya berpikir, kita harus segera mengakhiri hubungan ini. Hubungan kita, hubungan yang seperti ini harus-"

"Kita sudah terlalu jauh, hyung. Kita sudah terlalu lama menjalani hubungan ini. 3 tahun, hyung. 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Kepercayaan, perasaan, dan harapan, semua sudah aku berikan pada hyung." setelah cukup lama terdiam, Ryeowook kembali membuka suara. Meski terdengar terbata dan bergetar, ia tetap berbicara.

"Aku tahu," Yesung menunduk, mengecup pucuk kepala pria kecil yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh. "Tapi aku harap kau dapat mengerti kondisiku."

Ryeowook membuka mata, memberanikan diri mendongkak dan menatap Yesung. "Beri aku alasan, hyung. Aku membutuhkan-"

"Aku akan menikah."

Dan lagi, Yesung sukses membuat Ryeowook kembali membeku.

Menikah?

Semua kata-kata cintanya, janji manisnya, moment indahnya untuk Ryeowook selama ini cukup menjelaskan bahwa semua itu hanyalah palsu.

'_Plak!' _

"Kau bajingan, hyung!" Ryeowook menjerit, ia kembali menangis. Setelah memberikan tamparan telak di pipi kiri Yesung, ia pun bangkit dan akan meninggalkan pria itu. Hingga sebuah tangan menahannya, Yesung menahan Ryeowook.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas! Hiks…"

"Demi Tuhan, Ryewook! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Ryeowook menghentak tangan kirinya keras, cukup membuat cengkraman Yesung terlepas. "Aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi! Cukup!" Ryeowook menutup kedua telinganya. "Kau penipu, Jongwoon!" dan setelahnya Ryeowook pun membalikan badan, pergi dari tempat ini adalah satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan.

"Ya! Aku memang akan menikah Ryeowook ah! Aku bersumpah!"

Ryeowook terus berjalan cepat, ia tak peduli dengan Yesung yang terus saja berteriak di belakangnya. Seolah memamerkan diri bahwa ia akan menikah, dan itu menyakitkan bagi Ryeowook. Ia terus menghapus kasar air mata yang tanpa seizinnya membasahi kedua pipi tirusnya. _'Aku tidak lemah, Kim Ryeowook tidak lemah!'_

"Aku akan menikah! Aku akan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai! **Dan itu adalah kau, Kim Ryeowook!**"

'_Deg!'_

Bukan hanya membeku, bahkan untuk saat ini Ryeowook mematung dalam hitungan perdetik. Otaknya seakan bekerja dengan keras, mencerna maksud perkataan Yesung yang mampu membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Hubungan yang seperti ini, aku ingin semua ini berakhir. Karena apa? Karena aku ingin menggantinya dengan hubungan yang lebih serius. Aku ingin kita memulai hubungan yang baru di dalam gereja, di hadapan ratusan saksi, dan di depan seorang penghulu!" Yesung terengah-engah, cukup membuatnya kekurangan nafas untuk berteriak keras agar Ryeowook mendengar ucapannya.

Dan dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia pun kembali berteriak. "Kita menikah, Ryeowook! Ayo kita menikah!"

Ryeowook kini tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya. Jadi, maksud ucapan Yesung… Mengakhiri hubungan, menikah, ternyata semua itu hanya…

"Kau bodoh! Kau menyebalkan! Kau gila! Tapi aku mencintaimu!" Dan Yesung tertawa keras saat Ryeowook berlari menghampirinya lalu memeluknya, meskipun ditambah dengan tinjuan-tinjuan ringan dari kepalan tangan kekasih- oke, calon 'istri'nya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Yesung memeluk erat Ryeowook, menarik pinggangnya dengan kuat dan memutar tubuhnya hingga membuat kaki kecil Ryeowook sedikit terangkat karena gendongan Yesung.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Yesung hyung bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" Ryeowook memeluk erat leher Yesung, dan kemudian ikut tertawa mendapat perlakuan Yesung.

Ia jadi merasa bodoh sendiri, menangis dan marah-marah tak jelas hanya karena perangkap yang menurutnya lebih bodoh dari Yesung itu.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan menikah?" Yesung menghentikan putaran tubuhnya, kemudian mencium kening Ryeowook dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar. _'Ternyata berduaan di taman disaat musim salju yang dingin seperti ini membuat nuansa romantis juga'_, pikir Yesung.

"Kau percaya diri sekali! Siapa yang bilang aku menerima lamaran- oh, bahkan hyung tak sedikit pun melamarku!" Ryeowook cemberut, menampilkan ekspressi yang dibuat terlihat kesal. Walau dengan jelas justru terlihat begitu imut.

"Hey, aku barusan melamarmu!"

"Tidak! Aku ingin dilamar dengan cara yang romantis!" Ryeowook melepas pelukan, memalingkan wajah dan melipa tangannya di dada. Ah, betapa imutnya.

Yesung terkekeh melihat tingkah Ryeowook, ia tak pernah tahu kebaikan apa yang pernah dilakukannya hingga Tuhan dengan berbaik hati memberinya pria bernama Kim Ryeowook untuk masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

"Hah… baiklah." Yesung menghela nafas pelan.

Meskipun Ryeowook memalingkan wajah seolah tak ingin menatap Yesung, tapi sesekali ia tetap melirik Yesung.

"Kau tahu, Ryeowook? Mungkin ini akan sedikit memalukan," secara perlahan Yesung bersimpuh di hadapan Ryeowook yang masih mempertahankan sikapnya. "Tapi ketahuilah, aku memperlajari ini dari beberapa drama yang sering aku lihat di televisi."

Entahlah, terdengar lucu atau tidak, namun rasanya Ryeowook ingin sekali tertawa mendengar ucapan Yesung tadi.

Yesung kembali mengambil nafas. Huh, rasanya ia tak pernah segugup ini. Bahkan rasanya lebih mendebarkan dibanding menunggu pengumuman juara kontes menyanyi sekalipun.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Yang aku tahu, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya," Yesung merogoh saku celana jeansnya yang terlihat sedikit menggembung, mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Kotak cincin.

Jujur saja, kalimat tadi adalah kalimat termanis yang pernah Yesung ucapkan untuk Ryeowook. Cukup membuat namja manis itu meluluh dan kini menatap Yesung yang tengah memberinya tatapan serius.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, menemaniku hingga akhir umurku, dan menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaanku," Yesung memperlihatkan kotak cincinnya, mengangkat dan memperlihatkannya pada Ryeowook. Lalu membuka dan mengambil cincinnya, memasangkannya pada jari manis Ryeowook.

"Dibawah rembulan, didepan butiran salju yang menjadi saksi… aku melamarmu, Kim Ryeowook. Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku? Will you marry me, Kim Ryeowook?"

Ryeowook terdiam, lidahnya terasa kelu, otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja. Yang ia tahu, hanya Yesung , Yesung, dan Yesung lah yang kini memenuhi pikirannya.

"H-hyung…" Yesung menunggu dengan was-was, Ryeowook membuatnya berdebar.

"Aku mau menjadi pendampingmu, menemanimu, dan menjadi pelangkap kebahagianmu," Ryeowook tersenyum, kemudian menghentikan isak harunya. "Dan aku mau menikah denganmu, aku mau menjadi istri dari seorang Kim Jongwoon. Pria bodoh yang telah mengambil semua hatiku. Aku mencintaimu, ini lebih dari indah!" setelah mencium cincin pemberian Yesung, dengan sekali gerakan Ryeowook menerjang Yesung, memeluknya dengan keras hingga membuat Yesung jatuh kebelakang dalam posisi terlentang. Dan tentu saja Ryeowook menindihnya.

Beruntungnya tanah kini berbalut salju yang cukup tebal, membuat rasa sakit saat terjatuh sedikit berkurang.

"Terimakasih, Ryeowook ah… aku mencintaimu." Dipeluknya pinggang ramping Ryeowook, kemudian mencium keningnya dengan lembut. Membuat Ryeowook merona, selalu saja seperti itu.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau tahu, hyung? Kau nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung mendadak!"_

"_Dan kau tahu? Apa yang ada di pikiranku jika kita sudah berada di posisi seperti ini?"_

"_Posisi- ya! Dasar mesum!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Oo END oO-**

_**Author's note**_

HALO '-')/ *lambai tangan* *wajah tanpa dosa*

RinRi kembali dating…dengan fanfic yang baru ._.)a

Oke, saya tahu saya keterlaluan, menelantarkan Fanfic dalam waktu –ekhem- cukup lama. Dan sebelum kalian member saya deathglare mematikan ala Kim Heechul, biarkan saya bercerita sedikit. *wajah melas* #EdisiCurhat

Ya, setelah kembalinya saya ke Screenplays, saya seperti punya semangat baru untuk kembali menulis fanfic. Ditambah sambutan kalian yang benar-benar membuat saya senang. Aaaaa~ *pelukin satu-satu*

Tapi tahukah kalian….beberapa hari setelah saya mempublish ulang fanfic, **LAGI-LAGI SAYA LUPA PASSWORD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ***jleger* *jedotin kepala* saya sampai jambak-jambak rambut sendiri sakin kesalnya (oke ini lebay)

Gara-gara itu, 4 ff baru yang akan saya publish tertunda. Semangat menulis saya juga menurun, saya benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa saya pelupa.

Awalnya saya mau publish di Blog, tapi saya **malas**.

Dan sekarang, disaat saya bingung apa yang harus saya lakukan di warnet selain bermain twitter, saya iseng-iseng beberapa kali memasukan kata-kata di password untuk mencoba membuka kembali account saya. Dan hasilnya….

YEAAAAAAA SAYA BERHASILLLLLLLLLL *sujud sukur*

Kalau saya tidak ingat saya sedang di warnet, saya pasti sudah berteriak saking senangnya-_-

Oh ya, berhubung di flashdisk hanya ada cerita ini, jadi saya mempublish satu cerita dulu. Anggap saja sebagai pembukaan(?) dan bayaran atas kesalahan saya yang telah membuat kalian menunggu. *kegeeran* *percaya diri* *kaya ada yang nungguin aja*

Oke, saya tau saya banyak omong-_- maaf ceritanya gajelas dan sangat pendek, saya sedang belajar membuat oneshoot yang isinya fluff hehehe :3

Dan akhir kata(?) saya ucapkan selamat berjumpa kembali dan ripyu ya :D saya janji akan mempublish cerita saya lebih cepat ._.)v

"_**Ayo lestarikan Fanfic YEWOOK yang mulai langka! Hwaiting~!"**_

**d(•****̅****_•****̅****) –Review Please- (•****̅****_•****̅****)b**

_dan doakan saya semoga tidak lupa password lagi._


End file.
